


B-I-N-G-O and bingo was his name-o.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a long road trip ahead of them and Jack creates a game to cure their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-I-N-G-O and bingo was his name-o.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

"Come on, we've got to go!" Jack huffed, arms folded and suitcases parked by his feet. It had been Geoff's idea to road trip to see his family. Jack had readily agreed but, if he'd have known it would be so much hassle, he would have probably refused.  
"You don't think I'm trying?" Geoff whined, pointing down to his leg where Ray was clinging. Exasperated, Jack bent forward and offered his hand to the lad.  
"C'mon, we're going on an adventure." Jack said. Ray raised his eyebrows.  
"No. Don't want to go in car." He replied stubbornly back and scowled. Jack sighed, this was ridiculous. Jack had planned for maybe an hour or so to get going in the morning, using the time doing some last minute packing and preparing some games for the lads to play in the car. But of course, as always, his plans had fallen through.

  
Somehow the lads had got wind of the long car ride, most likely thanks to Ryan, and had decided they definitely did not want to sit in the car that long.  
"Help me! Michael, ow, please." Ryan cried, running to Jack for protection and waving a red hand in the man's direction. Jack grabbed his hand, rolling his eyes and calling for the culprit.  
"Michael! What did I say about biting? Do you need a time out?" He warned and it seemed, with the promise of prolonging the road trip, that he did. The young lad came running into the hallway, arms folded and expression unimpressed.  
"Fine." He challenged, expecting to be put in a corner like he was so familiar with. He was a little shocked, to say the least, when Jack scooped him up and carried him out to the car. Michael kicked, screamed and bit his captor but resigned to whining when Jack managed to strap him into his car seat. He wiped a few crocodile tears from his face with the back of his hand.  
"Meanie." Michael whined. Jack shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, but we've got to go." Jack said with false remorse. Michael only stuck out his lower lip more.

  
"Ryan, can you please find Gavin?" Geoff asked when he finally pried Ray off of his leg only to watch him run away.  
"I'll try." Ryan sighed, though it wasn't as hard a task as wrangling Michael had been. Ryan started by searching upstairs but found that Gavin wasn't there. He stomped down the stairs just to see Ray flying past with an out of breath Geoff just barely behind him. Ryan laughed, wandering into the living room in hopes of finding Gavin there. He actually found Gavin hiding behind a curtain, stifling a snicker as he crouched and pulled it from Gavin's grip.  
"Ryan!" Gavin pouted, folding his arm.  
"I'm sorry, c'mon. Lets get in the car, Michael is already in there."  
"Really? You're not lying are you? Gavin asked suspiciously.  
"Nope, I promise. C'mon." Ryan offered his hand and Gavin accepted it.

  
Jack was still outside, now loading their suitcases into the boot. Michael was staring in concentration down at his car seat buckle as he tried to work out how to escape. Jack looked up as they approached, grinning at Ryan.  
"Thanks, Ryan. You know how to strap him in, yeah?" Jack questioned and when Ryan nodded in confirmation returned to the task at hand.  
"Grabbin!" Michael cried when Ryan helped him into the car beside Michael, strapping him in without much complaint from the lad.  
"Michael!" Gavin said, grinning as he reached for Michael's hand as he usually did. Without thinking, Michael wrapped his chubby hand around it. Jack and Geoff didnt understand why Gavin had such a need to hold onto well, anyone really. But whatever kept him happy, they supposed. Ryan ruffled Gavin's hair before he slipped into the very back of the mini van, looking behind his seat to see Jack attempting to fit the luggage in the back.

  
Ray wailed when Geoff scooped him up, grabbing at Geoff's moustache and tugging on it. Geoff cursed but didn't let the toddler go, carrying him out to the car where the rest of the family awaited them. He pulled Ray from his chest as he leaned into the car, holding him out for Ryan as the older lad took Ray from Geoff's hands. Though still annoyed, Ray did not wriggle and squirm from Ryan's grip as he had with Geoff. He kicked up a bit of a fuss when Ryan strapped him in, hitting the older lad's hands and glaring so hard his entire face went red. Ryan shook his head at him, relaxing back into his seat when Ray was strapped in. Though not for long. While Michael and Gavin were stumped by their seatbelt mechanics, Ray had apparently figured it out. Ryan cried out in alarm as Ray's buckle sprung free.  
"Hey, you need to wear that!" He scolded as he reached across and strapped Ray back in. Ray screamed in frustration, the noise joined by Geoff's groan.  
"Ray, please, be quiet. We're going whether you want to or not." Geoff explained. Gavin and Michael had turned to look at their brother in earnest as he was strapped back up.

  
Ray glared at Ryan as Jack finally shut the car's trunk, bustling past the car to make sure the front door was locked and everything was turned off.  
"You suck." The toddler muttered but Geoff, with apparent supersonic hearing, still heard him. He turned in his seat and pointed to the back of the car.  
"Ray, that's enough. Apologise to Ryan this instance." Geoff demanded but was met with silence as Ray scowled at him too. "Fine, you can't play the game Jack made for the journey." Geoff said nonchalantly as the man mentioned slid into the driver's seat of the car. He looked to Geoff at the mention of his name, awaiting explanation.  
"Ray isn't allowed to play the game you made because he's being a brat." Geoff told him, ignoring Ray's indignant cries from the back seat. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Geoff's glare told him that now was not the time to argue.  
"Okay... well I suppose we should get that sorted before we leave then." Jack said, leaning over Geoff and rifling through the compartment for the boards he'd laminated earlier.

  
Jack handed three of them to the back, holding on to one that was meant for Ray, along with some whiteboard markers. Jack had made road trip bingo. Each board had a different selection of items on it ranging from a cow to a yellow car. Jack figured that if the game didn't last long they could always switch to playing eye-spy or Geoff could lend the lads his iPad so that they could watch a movie. He'd hoped his game would last at least most of the ride, though. The boards were designed to be reused and the whiteboard markers were so the boys could wipe the pen off and start over again. Michael and Gavin held their boards at arms length, staring at them quizzically before they understood what it was meant to be. Ryan settled his in his lap, looking sympathetically at Ray as he pushed out of his car seat with his hands to take a look. He started to pout when he realised Geoff was serious and he wasn't allowed to play. Ray leaned so that he could see the front and whined.  
"I want to play!" He cried pitifully. Jack looked ready to crack, not with Geoff in the first place, but Geoff snatched the board and tucked it away before the ginger could cave.  
"You should have thought of that before you were a brat." Geoff said sternly.

  
Jack tried to ignore Ray's cries of frustration and his futile kicking as he started the car. Geoff seemed blissfully oblivious to it, staring out of the window while Gavin, Michael and Ryan stared at their brother. They were soon distracted by the game they'd been given though and Michael was the first to cry out when he ticked something off of his board.  
"Dog!" He cheered as he clumsily held onto the marker and scribbled a line over the clipart of a puppy. Jack grinned.  
"Well done, Michael. Only eight more to go." Jack told him as the toddler beamed proudly at his board. Gavin huffed, looking at his own board and then back at Michael's. He reached his hand out, pouting at his brother when Michael looked quizzically at him.  
"Want it." He demanded, opening and closing his hand.  
"Gavin, you've got your own board." Geoff reminded him, frowning into the rearview mirror. Gavin sniffled, blinking back a few crocodile tears that he'd perfected.  
"Want that one." He insisted and Michael, though selfish and reckless with everyone else, couldn't deny his brother.

  
They swapped boards, much to Geoff's amusement. Though he sighed when he caught Ray's sad little glance at the pair. He felt a little bad and was beginning to believe he'd over-reacted. But Geoff ignored that, telling himself that Ray would not get what he wanted unless he apologised to Ryan. Gavin beamed down at his new board, spotting something from it.  
"Light!" He exclaimed, pressing a chubby finger against the window pane. Michael clapped for him and Ryan, who just happened to have the same object, ticked traffic light off of his own board. Ray's eyes watered a little as he watched the fun happening around him, looking down at Ryan's board in jealousy.  
"Yeyow car." Michael pointed out as he ticked the item off of his board.  
"Yellow car." Jack corrected as he watched the road.  
"Yeah, yeyow." Michael repeated as Geoff laughed. He hadn't quiet perfected that word yet.

  
"Ryan." Ray whispered about twenty minutes into the drive, leaning as far as his car seat would allow him to. Ryan looked up at the sound of his name, smiling at the toddler.  
"Yeah, Ray?" Ryan answered. Ray rubbed his eyes, freeing some tears from his eyelids.  
"Can I help? I want to play." Ray sniffed. Ryan cooed at him, reaching across to ruffle Ray's hair. He nodded, shuffling a little closer to Ray's car seat and holding the board between them. Geoff took notice of this but decided to leave them alone. At least Ray wasn't whining anymore.  
"Cat, look Ryan - cat!" Ray called out not five minutes later, waving wildly at the animal as Ryan uncapped the marker. Ray turned to his partner, chubby hand reaching for the pen.  
"I do it?" He asked, cheering when Ryan pushed the pen into his hand. Ray curled his fingers around it awkwardly, managing a wobbly tick on the board. He offered the pen back to Ryan and watched as he put the cap back on.

  
About an hour into their drive, Jack stopped at a gas station to refuel and for a bathroom and snack break for the boys. There was a small patch of grass off to the side and while Jack was buying their food, Geoff took the boys there so that they could stretch their legs. He stood with his arms folded as he watched them. Michael was on Ryan's back and Gavin clung tightly to his legs as Ryan pretended he was a dinosaur and they were the explorers trying to stop him from crushing a forest. They were all giggling and having fun, thankful for the break from the car journey. Ray, however, was building up the courage to get Geoff's attention. With a hesitant tug on Geoff's pant leg, the lad looked up at him with big, brown eyes. Geoff raised an eyebrow at him, crouching so that he was Ray's height.  
"Yes?" Geoff questioned. Ray swallowed.  
"When we go back in car, I play please?" Ray asked sweetly.  
"Well... have you been a good boy?" Geoff quizzed. Ray nodded frantically. "Have you said sorry to Ryan?" Geoff added. Ray's little mouth opened and he shook his head. Before Geoff could tell him to, Ray was running towards the older boy.

  
"Ryan! Ryan!" He called out, interrupting Michael, Gavin's and Ryan's game. The older boy let Michael down and shook Gavin from his leg before turning to Ray.  
"Yeah?" He replied, a little out of breath.  
"I'm sorry. You don't suck, promise." Ray apologised, smiling toothily back at Ryan when he grinned.  
"Thanks buddy, it's okay. I forgive you." Ryan said. Ray nodded before running back to Geoff. He tugged back on Geoff's pant leg, pulling him back down to his level just as Jack returned.  
"I did it. I play now?" Ray asked again.  
"Hmm.... I suppose so." Geoff agreed, covering his ears when Ray screamed happily. Jack smiled down at the boy, waving a bag in the boys' direction.  
"Great. Now, whose hungry?" Jack asked cheerily.

  
Several chocolate covered little mouths and hands later, everyone was packed back up into the car. Gavin was fussing as Geoff rubbed his hands with a baby wipe while Michael (surprisingly patiently) allowed Jack to fuss over him. Ray insisted he cleaned himself, Ryan watching with amusement as he determinedly rubbed the wet wipe across his skin.  
"Done." Ray stated as he dropped the wet wipe to the floor. Ryan didn't have the heart to point out the bit of chocolate he'd missed on his cheek. Geoff wasn't quite so kind.  
"Nice try buddy, come here." Geoff ordered as he reached past Gavin to wipe the toddler's cheek. Ray half-heartedly batted him away before relenting and sighing as Geoff cleaned him up. Gavin and Michael were already picking up their boards by the time Geoff and Jack climbed into their seats, Ryan retrieving his from where he'd tucked it down the side of his seat. Ray opened and closed his freshly cleaned fingers at Geoff.  
"My board, give me my board!" He cried out impatiently. When Jack shot him a look Ray added, "please." Geoff passed the board and a marker back, rolling his eyes as Ray hugged it close.

  
The road trip passed pretty fast after that, each of the boys enjoying the game.  
"Tree! I got a tree!" Ray shouted as he ticked the item off of his sheet. Everyone cheered except Gavin, who was attempting to tick his own board.  
"Pool!" Michael cried out not five minutes later as they passed a lake.  
"That's a lake, Michael." Geoff explained to the little boy. Michael frowned.  
"No. Pool." He insisted as he ticked it off. Geoff decided to let it slide. Michael and Gavin were tied with five out of nine, Ray having only three thanks to his late start and Ryan was in the lead with seven.  
"Field." Ryan muttered, ticking it off his sheet. Ray looked to his board, beaming when he realised he also had that item. He pointed to it with a tiny finger, capturing Ryan's attention.  
"Me too." He told the older boy, ticking it off of his own board.  
"Oh no, you're catching up. We can't have that now, can we?" Ryan teased as Ray giggled.

  
Of course, he never did catch up and Ryan won with a triumphant cry.  
"Tractor!" He hollered, ticking the final item off of his sheet. While he was excited by it, Jack was grumbling behind the wheel as he was forced to slow down. "I finished it. What do I win?" Ryan asked cheekily as they finally overtook the damn farm vehicle. Geoff looked to Jack when he pointed to the compartment.  
"There's some stickers in there and a big bar of chocolate." Jack said and as he did so, the younger lads began to complain.  
"Not fair! I want chocolate." Michael huffed, folding his arms and eyeing enviously as Geoff passed it back to Ryan along with the stickers.  
"Don't worry, grumpy guts. I'll share. But first, who wants a sticker?" Ryan asked and laughed when everyone cheered. Geoff looked back at them and smiled. Ryan was an excellent big brother.

  
By the time they arrived at Geoff's parents house, all of the lads except for Michael had fallen asleep. Ryan was cradling Geoff's iPad watching a movie while he absent-mindedly ate the last of his chocolate. Michael was fighting to stay awake, rubbing his eyes and staring out of the window. Gavin's fingers twitched around the chocolate he'd been eaten before he passed out, the sweet now melting in his hands. Ray's face was covered in stickers and he itched them as he slept, little fingers rubbing insistently against the shiny material. Jack slowed the car in Geoff's parents driveway, cutting the engine and stretching in his seat as Geoff climbed out. Michael blinked rapidly as Geoff opened the door beside him, pushing up and out of his seat when he heard his grandparent's answer the door when Jack knocked.  
"We thought you'd never arrive." They gushed, following Jack out to the car where the kids awaited. Michael stretched his little arms up at the sight of them, wrapping his arms around his granddad's neck as he was freed from the car seat.

  
Ray and Gavin barely stirred, though Gavin finally did drop the chocolate in his hand.  
"Oh, what a mess." Geoff's mother sighed as she unbuckled him, scooping Gavin up and cradling him in her arms. Geoff opened the trunk of the car while Jack leaned in and helped Ryan out. He unbuckled Ray and pulled him from his seat, holding him close as he shut the minivan's sliding door with his foot. He carried Ray inside and settled him on the couch beside Gavin. Michael was hopping from foot to foot in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting the cookies he'd been promised. He'd woken up a little from his sleepy state but Jack could see the bags under his eyes and knew that it wouldn't be long before he joined his brothers in their naps. Ryan was helping Geoff grab their stuff, wheeling it behind him as Grandma praised his strength. Geoff slammed the trunk shut, wandering wearily into his parent's homem and shutting his door behind him.  
"I'm guessing the ride was tiring." His mother mentioned as Geoff rubbed his eyes. Jack laughed at the comment.  
"You have no idea."


End file.
